Foolish Hearts - 5 (The First Mission
by Southern Nightingale
Summary: Rogue meets her first mission in the thieves guild!


Foolish Hearts   
by Southern Nightingale   
The First Mission - Part Five 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Disclaimer:  All characters except Denise and Philippe are mine, others are Marvel's.  The Lost Creek is also mine. 

Thanks to John Wade IV or better known as Gumbo for some words he translated in French, Cajun French that is. =) Enjoy the fic! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rogue shook Julien's hands with her gloved ones, Denise pulled and pulled her blouse.   
"Nice meetin' ya, we hav' t'go" Rogue smiled and walked as fast as she can with Denise. 

"What's wrong?"  Rogue asked after they got out of his way. 

"I-It's him! T-The Leader of t' Assassins Guild!"  Denise chattered. 

Oh mah Gawd ...  Rogue panicked immediately, running as fast as she can and pulling Denise, when there were no one around in the small village, Rogue flew with Denise back home. 

They landed on the road near the creek. Rogue apologized over and over again. "Ah'm sorry Denise, Ah'm so sorry, Ah didn't know!" 

Denise didn't answer, she was pale like a ghost, she was breathing deep and up, inhale and exhale. 

Rogue's gonna be in big trouble ... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Remy rested on his favorite chair at the mansion.  The mission was over, Lapin's body was recovered safely.  Since Julien was not there, there were no much problem.   
Remy watched the fireplace on his front as fire danced on the logs. Belle in the mean time was resting with her father on her room 

It was peaceful that evening, it's quarter to six.  Remy played with his engagement ring as he always did.  Remy pulled out another ring in his pocket, it was a wedding ring, his ring from Genevieve and his wedding. 

Belle didn't know that of course, he wouldn't let her know.  But he always carried the ring in his pocket, sensing she is with him through the time. 

What he was doing was wrong, he knows that.  He is going to be married to BellaDonna but still he felt unsure. 

I should forget Genevieve f'r a while, t'weddin's near, I wouldn't let Belle down ...Remy told himself. 

He was interrupted by a fast knock. 

"Entre Dans" Remy sighed. 

It was Tante, with panic-stricken eyes.  "Denise is not heah, Remy! She's nowhere to be seen!" 

"What?!"  Remy stood from his chair and immediately proceeded to Denise's room.  No one was there. 

The room was a mess, the bed undone, toys and educational materials scattered.   
    
Remy was very worried all the sudden, he forgotten he is very tired, he sweat more then.  Looking everywhere, he opened Denise's bathroom door wishing she was there. 

None. 

"Sh*t!" Remy ran out of the room and decided the wisest place to search and ask will be in Belle's room, he knocked on her door then. 

It took a while, Remy knocked again, losing patience.  Open up ... open d'damn door! He chanted in his mind. 

Marius opened it then and smiled at Remy. 

Remy spoke before Marius did.  "Is Denise theah?" 

Remy saw Belle stood up from her bed.  "What happened?" she asked. 

"Denise is gone, Dieu I can't find her!" Remy is nearly in tears, grasping his forehead. 

"Oh my Lord ... "  Belle gasped. 

Rogue!  I asked her to take care o'her!! What did dat Rogue do?! Remy thought angrily. 

Remy ran out of the scene and hopped off the stairs and found his father on the main door. 

"Remy ... " Jean-Luc said surprisingly. 

"Hav' y'seen Denise?" Remy asked in panic. 

"Well ... no" 

"No ... "  Remy ran out of the mansion as cool breeze invited him out, it was dark, only small dim lights to guide his way, she could be anywhere! 

Searching every corner, he found some thieves hanging out. 

"Sir Remy ... " 

"Hav' y'seen Denise?" Remy repeated panting to their location. 

"No sir ..." 

Remy was nearly hopeless until he saw two figures across him, one small, one tall. 

After waiting for a short while, Remy found it was Denise with the new girl, Rogue. 

"Denise!" 

Denise and Rogue stopped on the track.  "Dad ... " Denise was amazed to see him. 

Remy ran to his daughter and squeezed her hands.  "Where have y'been?!" 

"Wit' Rogue ... we went out an' ... " 

"Why did you went out?"  Remy asked Rogue, Rogue gulped in fear. 

She chattered.  "Ah ... didn't know it was illegal ..." 

"Dieu, dere are Assassins swarmin' outside t'creek, if dey found Denise dey could hav' kidnapped y'both!!"  Remy shouted as his voice echoed through the creek, gaining attention to crossing thieves. 

Rogue trembled. 

"It was not her fault dad,"  Denise started.  "Belle let us out t' creek. Rogue didn't know!" 

Remy brushed his bangs away by his right hand. 

"Denise"  Remy said calmly, controlling himself.  "Go to your room, now" 

Denise immediately ran up to the mansion after his last word. 

Rogue bit her lips and squeezed her hands into fists. 

Remy turned to her with disappointment read in his eyes. 

"Ah'm sorry, but Ah didn't really know," Rogue persuaded. 

Remy didn't speak for a moment.  "It is not safe outside, please, just make sure dis won't happen again..." 

Rogue nodded fast.  Remy heard footsteps, he turned and saw Belle. 

"Belle,"  Belle stopped. "Is it true you allowed dem out?"  Remy asked. 

"Yes ... " 

"Belle!  Y' know it was dangerous!" Remy held Belle's shoulders. 

Belle reasoned.  "I ... I forgot ... I mean ... I know Rogue could defend Denise ... " 

Remy arched his eyebrows.  "Rogue cain't, she's new an' still ... unaware of d'Assassins actions!" 

Rogue bowed down. 

Belle nodded down. "I -- I'm sorry Remy ..." 

"I be havin' a headache today, jis make sure dis won't happen again!"  Remy faced both women. 

Belle nodded with Rogue and Remy proceeded back to the mansion, his coat flying angrily and swiftly with the wind. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"I'm sorry Rogue ..." Belle touched Rogue's right arm. 

"It's okay, it's partly mah fault too"  Rogue made a grim look and caught her hair from blowing to her face from the strong wind. 

Rogue still remembered Julien, she was so scared she want to lock herself up, even if she is very powerful, she doesn't know him very well yet.  Rogue decided she should apologize to Denise later on, but she must not tell anybody of her encounter with Julien. 

"I hav' t'go, good naht"  Rogue smiled faintly.  Belle did too with a worried look and nodded as they proceeded back to their place. 

Rogue walked farther out of the mansion.  She turned back and saw Denise above the balcony once again. 

Denise gave a small smile. 

Rogue smiled too and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to her. 

Denise recognized it quickly and nodded. 

Rogue waved good-bye and went back to her place. 

It was midnight then, Rogue couldn't think right, Philippe is on duty watching the gate and guarding.  She was all alone in the cottage.  That's when she decided to take a walk. 

Rogue took out her blue denim jacket and walked out.  She waved hello to all thieves she see.  She can't stop thinking about everything, her past, the present ... and the future. 

She kept asking herself, what if Julien found out ... what could happen. 

Rogue tried to convinced herself that she was already away from him, as Denise is.  Rogue thought about her mother ... of Cody.  She sometimes thought if going to New Orleans was a big mistake. 

Rogue prayed not, she sighed as she tied her hair, the wind was stronger, but the more she endeavored it. 

Rogue suddenly bumped on a man. 

"Oh, sorry" Rogue looked up to the tall man and found out it was Remy. 

"Oh mah .... Ah'm sorry, Ah was clumsy, not looking ... um ... " Rogue took a step back ready to leave. 

"Hey, it's okay"  Remy placed his hand over her shoulder. 

Rogue went mute in nervousness. 

"Uh ... Sir Remy"  Rogue prayed she will be zapped away but she decided to stay and apologize of the incident again." Ah'm really sorry 'bout befoah, it was so stupid o' me ... " 

Remy smiled that had boiled up Rogue's blood.  "Accidents happen chere sometimes you make wrong mistakes, not thinkin' o'what might happen" 

Rogue looked away. 

"Y' alone?" 

"Yeah, cain't settle mah mind ... Ah'm sorry Ah bumped into ya, Ah must hav' disturbed you an ' ..." 

"Hey, slow down Rogue"  Remy laughed a bit.  "I'm not goin' ta bite you" 

Rogue made a nervous laugh.  "Ah thought ya will Sir Remy" 

"Didn't I toldja ta call me Remy?" 

Rogue faced Remy, with huge glittering eyes.  "Oh yah ... " 

"Y' look good when y' tie your hair, y'do it often?" 

"No" Rogue shrugged.  "Ah'm doin' it when Ah feel girlish" 

Remy laughed heartily.  "I tie my hair often, does dat mean I feel girlish?" 

Rogue went beet red with embarrassment but she was glad Remy changed the subject. 

"Y' hav' nice eyes, inherited from your mother?" 

"Uh ... Ah didn't know who's mah real parents," Rogue clasped both her gloved hands.  "It's not that beautiful" 

"I'm sorry, y'wont mind if I walk wit' you?" 

Feeling stupid, Rogue blurted out.  "Oh , sure, o'course, Ah would be honored" 

"Relax,"  Remy grinned at her, walking. 

Rogue felt high ... or scared in his presence.  She meant, he was really good-looking, kind and everything.  Rogue was flattered by every word he said.  Rogue can't stop staring at him. 

"Y' hav' a boyfriend?" 

Rogue stammered.  Did she heard right? 

"Uh ... boyfriend?" 

Remy shrugged.  "Yeah, for a beauty like you y'should hav' one" 

Beauty, t'boy's a real charmer! Rogue thought for a moment.  "Well ... yeah, Ah had a boyfriend, but Ah recognize him more as a best friend" 

Remy raised an eyebrow, he was confused, Rogue can read it in his eyes. 

"Oh, never mind, Ah had a jerky life, the road's full o'twists an' turns ..." 

"Well mine too, add a cliff in it" 

Rogue laughed this time with Remy. 

Rogue stretched her arms.  "Y' hav' an extravagant life heah, but it must be hard handlin' this all" 

"Y'said it chere our enemies are very violent" Remy told her. 

Rogue had goose bumps.  "Violent?" 

"Skilled holdin' swords, an' armed, ruthless, evil, y'name it" 

Rogue stayed silent. 

"Denise liked you" Remy complemented, changing the subject once again. 

"Really?"  Rogue had one of the purest smile she gave.  "Ah like her too, Ah think she's sweet" 

"She enjoyed bein' wit' you," 

Rogue hoped Remy doesn't remember what happened that afternoon when she nearly pulled Denise into trouble. 

Or did she already did? 

Remy sighed, "She looks so much like her mother ..." 

"Your first wife?"  Rogue immediately covered her mouth after saying that.  "Uh ... sorry" 

"No, it be okay,"  Remy forced a smile.  "I wanted to forget but I guess I can't" 

Rogue scolded herself after hearing that. 

"Y'know chere what Genevieve did, was de bravest t'ing, anyone could hav' done ..." Remy looked up in the skies and took a breath. 

"We both love to hav' a child, but we both know ... she might die in t'birth of our baby" he told her.  "T'doctor tol' us, she can't sustain child birth" 

Rogue looked at him sadly with concern. 

"My dreams o'havin' a baby, a child, of my own ... died" Remy sniffed a little.  "I advised Genevieve, not to risk her life ... an' abort t'baby" 

Rogue felt his pain, she was sensitive to that things, especially when she always cry on soppy romance films. 

"W-What happened then? ..." 

"Genevieve ... know dat I wanted t'be a father, dyin' t'be one, she sacrificed herself by jis lettin' t'baby be born, all dose nine months, felt so ... dead ..." 

Rogue realized how hard it was for him, nine months to child birth, and you already know that the mother might die in small odds?  Rogue had admired Genevieve for that. 

"Den t'day came, t'baby's ta come out, dat's when I heard t'breakin' news ... she's not goin' ta live ... Genevieve uttered me her last words ... I couldn't forget it" 

Rogue found he was crying, and found also that's how he loved her. 

"She tol' me t' take care o' Denise, dat she'll always be dere wit' me, wit' Denise" 

Remy stopped his story and covered himself by his hair to clean him up. 

"Ah am ... sorry" Rogue felt his sadness, trying to help in all she can.  Rogue wanted to touch him for comfort but she thought ... that could be wrong. 

Remy shoved some of his hair back.  And made a smile, and nodded, his face reddening. 

"Now I hav' Belle, she wants you very much to be her maid o' honor, y'know dat?" 

Rogue stiffed a smile.  "Ah know, friendship pacts ..." 

Remy exhaled a wisp of air "Tante is havin' a vacation for de rest of de week, m'be y'can substitute her ... jis take care of Denise" 

Rogue turned on a serious look.  "But Remy, Ah am a thief, Ah should be fightin' along side wit' y'all"   
    
"I know," Remy looked above the skies.  " 'M sorry I left you in d'mission, by t'next I promise you you'll be there" 

Rogue grinned.  "Promise?" 

"I never break a promise"  Remy smiled handsomely at her. 

"Okay ... " 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It is Monday the next day, Remy helped his daughter in school, Denise was taking school in the city, in one of the most prestigious schools in New Orleans.  Denise is well watched and guarded for her safety.   
Remy asked Rogue to accompany her in school. 

Not only hav' Ah been a baby sitter, Ah've been a bodyguard!  Oh well ... "Let's go sugah" Rogue picked up her books as Denise smiled at her showing her pearly white teeth. 

Rogue entered their car with Denise, Franz was to drive them. 

When they reached the place, Rogue marveled over the huge estate of the school.  It is filled with parents and children. 

"Hi Denise!!"  three young girls greeted. 

"I hav' t'go" Rogue was surprised when Denise embraced her good-bye. 

"Bye sweetie"  Rogue blew a kiss at her as Denise ran with her friends. 

"Wow Denise, is she your new momma?" 

Rogue laughed by that comment.  She didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation.  After Franz drove her home, there was a mission immediately. 

It is set in an old museum in New Orleans called New Orleans International Museum, that displays all antiquities, they are to steal an Egyptian scepter at 7:00 p.m. 

As Remy promised, Rogue was there, Rogue felt excited, she need not to be scared, it was just a lousy museum. 

They prepared themselves that night, dressed in black.  Rogue decided to be in her old uniform from the Brotherhood, the green and white suit with a hood.  All thieves are dressed in coats and well protected with gloves, as Rogue jokingly said them M.I.C.  "Men in coats" She hates coats. 

Remy told her that Belle would fetch Denise from her school, Rogue thought it's not going to be a good reunion. 

It was midnight.  They reached the place by mere walking.  The museum was large, Rogue awed, it's the first time she saw a museum, it was mostly made of marble and statues are all around it including a fountain on the main entrance, it looks so precious and yet well secured. 

They were already in, after breaking in the security door safely and as silently as possible. 

The thieves, all ten of them have special Laser Detectors that detects laser securities, all are in the form of glasses. 

"Mine's not workin'!" Her teammate Alfredo snarled. 

Rogue felt she heard footsteps and she didn't think. She was losing patience as the others tried to fix his. 

So Rogue took footsteps.  "Okay, then let's get that scepter an' ..."  Rogue took a huge step. 

"Rogue! no!" 

A rang of Alarm went ballistic and swarmed the place.  The Police was there. 

Uh - oh ... this cain't be happenin' Rogue gulped. 

"Y'all get t'the sceptor!  Ah'll handle this"  Rogue told them all. 

"What!"  Remy gritted his teeth,  "There are many of 'em!" 

"Ah can handle 'em sugah, Ah'm a mutant raht?  A trained villain"  Rogue sighted the police and flew to their place and she started beating them up, hitting their heads. 

"Ok, to t'sceptor!" Remy called to the others as they headed to a module according to their map. 

"Here!" Remy ran and pointed to the east wing of the museum, hitting lasers.  They met the cops then. 

"Freeze!" 

The alarm went off then. 

The cops took a brink of wondering.  Then a figure punched a cop. 

The cops turned and saw Rogue with a nasty smile. 

"Freeze yaself!" With just kicks to their heads they were knocked down. 

A thief took a glass cutter as they found the sceptor. 

"No time!"  Rogue took her fist down the glass as it made an ear shattering smash. 

Rogue took the sceptor.  "Let's go" 

Remy sighed but they escaped quickly before the other cops can get them.  Remy will have a lot to teach her things about thieving... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In another dark mansion in New Orleans.   
Julien waited, he played with his glass of red wine, he is surrounded with Assassins guarding him in his room. 

He took another sip.  As a burly Assassin entered the room. 

"Maitre, Candra is here" he announced. 

"Well then, let her in"  he signaled by a wave of finger for the Assassins to leave his room. 

As they did, a woman, with red spandex and a cape entered the room, she has gold hair. Her eyes showed evil, she walked to Julien as he stood up and kissed her hand for greeting. 

"It is an honor ... Candra" Julien released her red nail polished left hand as he waved his right hand to the chair in front of him and signaled her to sit. 

"Thank you ..." Candra smiled with her shiny bloody red lips and sat. 

Julien returned to his seat. 

"Why have you called for me Julien, problems with the Thieves Guild again?" 

Julien poured wine in a new glass for Candra.  "Maybe... they have a new member" 

"I know that, I sense her ... someone ... destructible" Candra took her glass and drank from it. 

"That's why I called for you, she is up to no good for t'guild!"  Julien smashed his glass, red blood escaped out of his skin, yet he didn't care and licked it. "We needed you" 

Julien remembered his encounter with the girl, he let her go since he knows it's not the time. 

"Yes, I have promised to come for your guild's aid in times of need," Candra stood up. 

Candra sneered.  "Rogue is an easy one ... I can't wait" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Entre Dans - Come in   
Maitre - Master   
To be Continued   
  


End file.
